


Second kiss

by Dramione4evea



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Second Kiss, Sweet, overshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4evea/pseuds/Dramione4evea
Summary: Penny has had enough  being stuck in the unknown.What was going on with her and her best frend  Vijay.She needed answers and funny enough he had them(I also posted this on watt pad xx)
Relationships: V - Relationship, Vijay Dhar & Penny Robinson
Kudos: 7





	Second kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this was a request but I actualy do ship them and I enjoyd wrighting this 🖤🖤

Not a_lot of things maid sense to penny specifically when she was around her family. Her smart over achieving family.

So she was used to being some what confused.  
But this was different. This wasn't her mom and will yapping on about literal rocket science. Or Judy and her father. Talking in what penny understood as. Gibberish.  
No this was something penny was supposed to be completely and utterly in control of . This was her life. But yet as she sat sloped against the wall in the small bathroom. It being the only privacy she could get. In this manic ship  
Penny was utterly stumped. 

It had been 3 month since that separated from the colony  
That was 3 months on a ship full of kids.

3 months in close proximity of the boy she refused to admit feelings for because it didn't go her way last time. 

And she wasn't sure if he felt the same.  
Some times she was very sure.  
When he would make her laugh. And when he would choke on his words when he spoke to her. 

The girl just wished she knew if the twisting felling that she Felt in the pit of her gut when he looked at her with those stupid dopy brown eyes.

JESUS.! Penny exclaimed. Shoving her hands over her tired eyes.

She couldn't think of him like that anymore. What they have...had... Wasn't there anymore.

Why was she even letting this stress her out.  
It's just Vijay  
He was her best friend and that was it...

Oh how she would kill for clarity..

She had to get clarity...and There was only one way she was gonna get it.

Standing up and looking in the large dim lit mirror pulling the hair tie from the back of her head letting her naturally wavy copper hair cascade down her back.

Over the less stressful time on the ship on voyage to Alfa century.  
Penny's hair had grown past her usual collarbone length and now sat curled just passed her shoulders.  
Reaching up and tucking a stand behind her ear. She smiled weakly back at her reflection.  
Opining the door and storming out of the bathroom she waved her way through the crowded ship

Finally reaching the quarters that Vijay had resided in. And all confidence the girl had felt suddenly vanished leaving her to linger in_front of the large mettle door. Swallowing a lump in her throat.

Reaching up penny chapped not stopping until the door opened.

The sight before her stopped Penny's ability to function 

When a sleepy looking dopy faced .Messy haired pajama clad Vijay answered the door.  
Eyes shooting up meeting his.

H..ey penny.. What...what Are you doing hear. Reaching up and scratching the back of his head

I..Uh... Well. She cleared her throat looking up at the admittedly attractive boy in_front of her

Do you want come in? He said eyes closed clearly already regretting his decisions.

Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet she smiled up at him.

I thought you would never ask.  
She laughed nervously walking into the dark room 

"Where is everyone" she said puzzled looking around at the usually full room.

Oh.. Uh they all went for diner I supposes its 6.30...

I was asleep so I... Gees they just left...what Was it that you wanted to talk about. 

"Who said I wanted to talk about something...?

Well you look a little confused and I'm not sure why... You would miss diner...

What are wee she blurted out ...I Mean do you have feelings for me because.. I think I like you and I'm not sure what to do because... Because if I act on it and you don't feel the same then I'm running the only friendship I have on hear...and shit I already have regardless but I had to do this... Because its eating me up inside...

Vijay s eyes shot open looking at the girl in_front of him

Penny...I...dont...

Yea...ok.. I didn't think you would feel the same...

Walking out the door quickly penny felt a hand on her arm pulling her back and spinning her in the room. 

She found her self inches away from the tired boys face. Looking up eyes locked with his..

Pen...you gotta let me finish... I don't know what to say...

How to tell you.. I...I'm Not good at this kinda stuff...words I mean... You seen my poem... He smiled softly...and I somehow broke up with you last time even thoe I didn't know wee where even a us...  
Reaching down he scooped her face in his hand... Penny I like you...alot...

..  
Swallowing she felt a small smile play on her lips....so I'm not going mad... You do like me...

I..I know I'm a bad kisser penny... But I.. Really wanna kiss you...

Pushing up on the balls of her feet penny latched her lips to his.

It was better this time. Softer yet so full of angst.  
Not a quick peck on the lips. No she felt the need radiating of of him...and bouncing back from her. The first time thay had been kids. Unsure kids. With nothing to lose.  
..but now it was diferent..now thay had a mutual understanding of want and need for echothers.

Moving her lips against his. Penny reched up running a hand through his hair and down his kneck. 

The awkwardness was lost and replaced. By lust.  
Vijay ran his hand down her waist pulling her closer to him.  
Slinging her arm round his kneck she moved softly in motion with him

Penny was the first to pull away.  
Sad to have lost the warmth but glad to have the ability to breath back.

Thay separated. Slowly looking at echother softly.

I that was um.. unexpected he smiled not unwanted however.  
Reaching between them penny laced her fingers through his.

For the record... your not sutch a bad kisser... said penny. Anymore...I meen you've realy Improved from the last time...

Nor you... I mean you wher always good.... he said softly pressing his forehead to hers. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
Shall wee go and get diner...?

Realy.. is food all you think about...  
She smiled.  
HEY....no...and books and my family...and..you you idiot now comeon...  
She walked away wating for him to follow.

And he soon enough did for once unreluctantly.  
And with his fingers laced through hers. 

Maby it would work this time. 

Penny and Vijay sure hoped it did.


End file.
